Suddenly I see
by Noelie
Summary: This is a Songfic based on a Song by the same name by KT TunstallThis was done as a challenge from another site. The Song was changed slightly to keep within the standards of the site Story by Noelie


_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
Everything around her is a silver pool of light  
People who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm _

Mace Windu did a careful turn around the reception room floor, and feeling quite put out that he was not in his zone of comfort. He would have rather been assigned security at this event, than an honored guest.

An honored guest with a date; If Noela Ovorp hadn't asked him especially, he wouldn't have complied, not even as a request from Yoda, but even his typical stoic hardness would melt when that infernal woman would bat her big, blue eyes at him.

_Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why in Hoth it means so much to me _

Speaking of the blue-eyed attachment of Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and the reason for this exquisite event, filled with almost every sort of influential person you could want in one small area, she was right over by her fiancé, Liam Senoe, Master Jinn and his lovely, but vacant date for the evening.

It wasn't just that Noela Ovorp, the bride-to-be within the next few days, was a senator of some renown for Alderaan, but her husband-to-be was a Holovid star, with his own right to said renown. So everyone that was anyone on Coruscant was in attendance.

There they were, the triangle to watch for the evening, because the blond didn't count. Trust Qui-Gon Jinn to pull of an attachment of this sort for decades and keep it with the full blessing of the council. Now he could also effect an elegant attempt at a broken heart, because Noela Ovorp was to marry Liam Senoe, and while he could tell the men were at a truce because they cared for the woman, it was a careful, uneasy truce.

Yes, why couldn't he have a desirable semi-unrequited attachment, full of swashbuckling romance like that?

_And I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
And you can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a wire _

It didn't make it any easier to come around the corner and see young Obi-Wan, handsome and self-assured as only the Padawan learner of Master Jinn would be. Obi-Wan was with his own budding attempt at attachment, Carmyn Delairs. Despite her usual propensity toward clothing that was brief and extremely fuchsia, she was also warm, delightful and humanly gorgeous. Something Mace could understand

Why couldn't he have an attachment like that? Was it something in the magic of the Kenobi/Jinn partnership that guaranteed such things?

_Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why in Hoth it means so much to me _

Even Yoda was happy renewing his friendship with Yarlin Pouf. Of course that probably wasn't the best example of a relationship to envy, but the idea was there. If he had to wander into the land of forbidden attachments, why couldn't he have a comfortable one?

_And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
She makes me feel like I could be a tower  
Big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see yeah yeah _

The orchestra had quit playing and he watched the red-haired sister of the bride run over to do her usual excellent job of charming even the most stoic of Jedi. If the bride had to set him up for her wedding events, why couldn't she have even burdened him with the single and winsome Mere Ovorp? No, nothing that simple.

He knew _she_ would find him any moment. Dread filled his heart as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

Her eyes were large and brown, shining limpid in the glowing chandelier light.

"My own Jedi Knight, My brave Mace Windu,' the growled words were soft with romance as his date, the Wookie, Tala claimed him for the rest of the evening.

_Suddenly I see  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see yeah yeah _

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the Hoth it means so much to me


End file.
